Charles Boyer
Charles Boyer, acteur français, puis américain, né le 28 août 1899 à Figeac (Lot) et mort le 26 août 1978 à Phoenix (Arizona) Biographie Après avoir suivi le conservatoire, Charles Boyer commence sa carrière par le théâtre. Mais c'est au cinéma, en France, notamment grâce à Marcel L'Herbier, puis à Hollywood, qu'il connaît ses plus grands succès comme « jeune premier » au cours des années 1920 et 1930. Les plus grandes actrices de son époque furent ses partenaires : Bette Davis (L'Étrangère), Greta Garbo (Marie Walewska), Marlène Dietrich (Le Jardin d'Allah), Danielle Darrieux (Mayerling, Madame de...), Irene Dunne (Elle et lui), Olivia de Havilland (Par la porte d'or), Ingrid Bergman (Hantise, Nina), Michèle Morgan (Maxime). Il continue encore d'avoir des rôles jusqu'à sa mort, mais avec un succès moindre. En 1938 il décroche le fameux rôle de Pépé le Moko, le voleur en fuite dans Casbah, un remake en langue anglaise du film français Pépé le Moko avec Jean Gabin. En 1942 il obtient la citoyenneté américaine. En 1948 il est fait chevalier de la Légion d'honneur. Le 26 août 1978 Charles Boyer se suicide à l'aide d'une dose de barbituriques deux jours après le décès de sa femme, l'actrice Pat Paterson, des suites d'un cancer, et deux jours avant de fêter son 79e anniversaire, ainsi que treize années après le suicide de son fils unique. Il est enterré au Holy Cross Cemetary à Los Angeles. Filmographie * 1920 : L'Homme du large de Marcel L'Herbier * 1921 : Chantelouve de Georges Monca et Rose Pansini * 1922 : Esclave de Georges Monca et Rose Pansini * 1922 : Le Grillon du foyer de Jean Manoussi * 1928 : La Ronde infernale de Luitz-Morat * 1929 : Le Capitaine Fracasse de Alberto Cavalcanti et Henry Wulschleger * 1929 : Barcarolle d'amour de Carl Froelich et Henry Roussel * 1930 : Le Procès de Mary Dugan de Marcel De Sano * 1930 : Big House ou Révolte dans la prison de Paul Fejos * 1930 : Le Merveilleux mensonge (The Magnificent lie ) de Berthold Viertel * 1932 : Tumultes de Robert Siodmak * 1932 : Le Revenant (The Man from Yesterday ) de Berthold Viertel * 1932 : La Femme aux cheveux rouges (Red-Headed Woman ) de Jack Conway * 1933 : L'Épervier de Marcel L'Herbier * 1933 : I.F 1 ne répond plus de Karl Hartl * 1933 : Moi et l'impératrice de Paul Martin et Friedrich Hollander + la version anglaise The only girl / Heart son * 1934 : La Bataille de Nicolas Farkas + la version américaine The Battle / Thunder in the East * 1934 : Caravane (Caravan ) de Erik Charell (version française'' ) * 1934 : Liliom de Fritz Lang * 1934 : Le Bonheur de Marcel L'Herbier * 1934 : Caravane (Caravan ) de Erik Charell (version américaine'' ) * 1935 : Mondes privés (Private worlds ) de Gregory La Cava * 1935 : Shanghai de James Flood * 1935 : Cœurs brisés (Break of Hearts ) de Philip Moeller * 1936 : I Loved a Soldier de Henry Hathaway (film inachevé'' ) * 1936 : Mayerling d'Anatole Litvak * 1936 : Le Jardin d'Allah (The Garden of Allah'' ) de Richard Boleslawski * 1937 : Le Destin se joue la nuit (History Is Made at Night ) de Frank Borzage * 1937 : Marie Walewska (Conquest ) de Clarence Brown * 1937 : Cette nuit est notre nuit (Tovarich ) de Anatole Litvak * 1938 : Orage de Marc Allégret * 1938 : Casbah (Algiers ) de John Cromwell * 1939 : (Love affair ) film de Leo * 1939 : Veillée d’amour (When tomorrow comes ) film de John M. Stahl * 1940 : L'Étrangère (All this and heaven too ) d'Anatole Litvak * 1940 : Untel Père et Fils de Julien Duvivier (Narrateur version US : Heart of a nation ) * 1941 : Back Street de Robert Stevenson * 1941 : Par la porte d'or (Hold Back the Dawn ) de Mitchell Leisen * 1941 : Rendez-vous d'amour - (Appointment for love ) de William A. Seiter * 1941 : Six destins (Tales of Manhattan ), film de Julien Duvivier * 1941 : Destiny de Julien Duvivier et Reginald Le Borg - Uniquement coproducteur * 1941 : Tessa, la nymphe au cœur fidèle (The Constant Nymph ), d'Edmund Goulding * 1943 : Obsessions (Flesh and Fantasy ) de Julien * 1944 : (Gaslight ) de George Cukor * 1944 : Coup de foudre (Together again ) de Charles Vidor * 1945 : Agent secret (Confidential Agent ) de Herman Shumlin * 1946 : La Bataille du rail de René Clément (Le narrateur, pour la version américaine "The battle of the rails"'' ) * 1946 : (Cluny Brown ) d'Ernst Lubitsch * 1948 : Vengeance de femme (A Woman's Vengeance ) de Zoltan Korda * 1948 : Arc de triomphe (Arch of Triumph ) de Lewis Milestone * 1951 : La Treizième Lettre (The 13th Letter ) de Otto Preminger * 1951 : La Première Légion (The First legion ) de Douglas Sirk * 1952 : Tonnerre sur le temple (Thunder in the East ) de Charles Vidor * 1952 : Sacré printemps... (The Happy Time ) de Richard Fleischer * 1953 : de Max Ophüls, avec Danielle Darrieux et Vittorio De Sica : le général-comte de… * 1955 : ''La Toile d'araignée (The Cobweb ) de Vincente Minnelli * 1955 : Nana de Christian-Jaque avec Martine Carol * 1956 : La Chance d'être femme (La Fortuna di essere donna ) de Alessandro Blasetti * 1956 : Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours (Around the World in Eighty Days ), de Michael Anderson * 1956 : Paris, Palace Hôtel d'Henri Verneuil * 1957 : Une Parisienne de Michel Boisrond * 1958 : Maxime d'Henri Verneuil * 1958 : Les Boucaniers (The Buccaneer ) d'Anthony Quinn : Dominique You * 1961 : ''Fanny de Joshua Logan * 1961 : Les Démons de minuit de Marc Allégret * 1961 : Les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse (Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse ) de Vincente Minnelli * 1962 : Adorable Julia (Julia, Du bist zauberhaft ) de Alfred Weidenmann * 1963 : Le Grand Duc et l'Héritière (Love Is a Ball ) de David Swift * 1965 : Le Coup de l'oreiller (A Very Special Favor ) de Michael Gordon * 1966 : Comment voler un million de dollars (How to steal a million ) de William Wyler * 1966 : Paris brûle-t-il ? de René Clément * 1967 : Casino Royale, de Val Guest, Ken Hughes, John Huston, Joseph McGrath et Robert Parrish : Le Grand * 1967 : ''Pieds nus dans le parc (Barefoot in the Park ), de Gene Saks : Victor Velasco * 1969 : ''La Folle de Chaillot (The Madwoman of Chaillot ) de Bryan Forbes : The Broker * 1968 : ''Le Rouble à deux faces (The Day the Hot Line Got Hot ) d'Étienne Périer : Vostov * 1969 : ''Folies d'avril (April fools ) de Stuart Rosenberg : Andre Greenlaw * 1973 : ''Horizons perdus (Lost Horizon ) de Charles Jarrott : The High Lama * 1973 : '' d'Alain Resnais : Le baron Jean Raoul * 1976 : ''Nina (A Matter of Time ) de Vincente Minnelli : Comte Sanziani http://ann.ledoux.free.fr/phpwebgallery/galleries/cinema/lr2015/boyerbergman.JPG Charles Boyer et Ingrid Bergman ''Hantise, 1943 Catégorie:Naissance en 1899 Catégorie: Décès en 1978 Catégorie:Acteur français Catégorie:Acteur américain